Nineball Island
Nineball Island is the main base of the L&L Diving Service. It serves as the main hub area in Endless Ocean: Blue World. The Island got it's name because its owner, Jean-Eric Louvier, won the island from a rival diver in a game of nine ball. Environment The island is relatively small and isolated, only 100 feet in diameter, but is described as having all the luxuries and essentials of home. It is a tropical island, made obvious by the sand and palm trees that cover it. Activies and amenities *Depart: Leave Nineball Island and travel to different diving locations. Travelling between Gatama Atoll and Nineball Island doesn't use up one day. However, traveling to other places other than the Gatama Atoll takes one day (and returning to Nineball Island takes one day also). *Call partner: Trains dolphins you have befriended over the course of the game. *Change gear: Changes your diving appearance through equipment acquired. This is only cosmetic, as performance is only affected by diving conditions and gear purchased from Nancy. *View titles: You can view your acquired titles and change your current title. *Ninentendo WiFi Connection: Go online with your friends to dive together. *Snorkle: An adopted golden retriever labrador found washed ashore in the Gatama Atoll. L&L adopts the dog and Oceana names him "Snorkle." Triggers the quest "Floating Island" when interacting with him nearby the campfire area. *Take shower: Views your character taking a shower. You need to wear swimsuit-based gear to get this to work. *Cabin: Allows you to rest up to a certain time period of the day. You can rest until morning, noon, sunset and midnight. Table *Marine Encyclopedia: Records your sightings and trivia of marine life. After the main storyline, you'll be able to determine the location of unrecorded marine life by clicking on silhouette of the unknown animal. *Develop photos: Develop and save your photos to the game's album and/or to an SD Card. You can develop photos in other color settings after unlocking them from a later series of quests in "Fragments of Memories." *Photo album: Views photos saved in the in-game album. Photos saved here can be used to fulfill photo requests. *Radio: Calls Nancy to avail of her services. You can buy items, have your salvaged goods appraised for a fee and change your hairstyle. *View Notebook: Chronicles all information about the game. *View Collection: Records your collection of salvaged items and coins. *Save: Saves the game. You can continue playing the game or exit to the main menu. If you have any undeveloped photo data, you will lose the data if you choose to exit to the main menu. Requests *Photo Requests: Jean-Eric Louvier handles photo requests. You need to have the photo in your album in order to submit it to the interested client. Once you fulfill a request, you won't be able to send out more photos until you get the results the next day. Some requests are part of a series of quests from "Fragments of Memory." *Guided-tour Requests: Oceana handles guided-tour requests. Select an interested client and go diving at the specified location. The client will request to find a particular animal as the reason for the dive. You can also interact with other animals to make the client happy such as feeding, using the sea whistle, witnessing an animal's natural habits, etc. Your reward may increase, depending how much activiy you were able to show to the client. *Salvage Requests: After the Cortica River story quest, GG handles salvage requests. The client will be looking for a particular item and will give out a zoomed-in section of a map. They will also mention what area the treasure is at. The requested salvage will shine red when found using the multisensor and doesn't need to be appraised. Some of the requests here is part of a series of quests from "Pride of the Salvage King." *Dolphin show Requests: After finishing the main storyline, Hayako handles dolphin show requests. Once your dolphins have trained sufficiently, they can undergo a series of tests to determine if their level can be raised. Requests for dolphin shows will also appear as well. Some requests are part of a series of quests from "Be the Best Trainer" and dolphin befriending quests. Cartography Aside from handling guided-tour requests, Oceana also deals with Cartography to promote L&L Diving Service. Reward depends on how much the map is explored, with completed maps giving an additional 10,000 P. Part of a series of quests from "Young Entrepeneur." Amenities bought from Nancy *Guitar: Makes your character play the guitar to the tune of the island's theme when it is sunset/night. Only available after completing the Special Request "Memento." *Telescope: When used at night, you may be able to determine the lunar phase at night. Also used in some quests. *Totem pole: A purely decorative item. Interacting with it triggers the quest "Mysterious Voice." *Hammock: Allows time to pass a little faster. Perfect for getting the right time period between morning, noon, sunset and midnight. *Deck chair: Allows time to pass slowly. *Campfire: Starts up a fire and the player character contemplates his/her life in L&L Diving Services. Only usable in night. *Jukebox: Changes the background music featuring songs from Celtic Woman. The songs can be played during dives but stops playing when triggering certain parts of a quest (and returning to Nineball Island). R4E 0137.jpg|Table R4E 0140.jpg|The cabin with diving gear, guitar, jukebox and kennel. R4E_0139.JPG|The docks with GG, Oceana and Jean-Eric. R4E_0145.JPG|Shower area with water tanks were collected rain water is kept. R4E_0143.JPG|Hammock R4E_0142.JPG|Telescope R4E_0144.JPG|Deck chairs R4E_0141.JPG|Totem pole Category:Locations